


Elaborate Lies and Cute Guys

by breakpointSky



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, PBG Hardcore series
Genre: BH (before hana), F/M, M/M, mcjones is the Worst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakpointSky/pseuds/breakpointSky
Summary: It's Dean's first year at Asagao and he finally gets to meet up with his old friends and possibly make new ones.





	1. Rule One: Don't Yell on a Train

"Excuse me, is there room for another person in here?" I stare into an almost empty compartment and ask for a seat. It would be natural for a person to say no to such an obnoxious voice, but the other student gestures for me to come and sit down. He proceeds to close the book he is reading and smiles at me.

“So, what year are you?” the boy questions.

“Oh, I’m a first year. How ‘bout you??” I respond, not really understanding why he is engaging in a conversation. After all, he was just reading some book weird, but interesting looking book.

“Same here! I’m Ray, Ray Narvaez Jr..”

“Oh, cool! The name’s Dean Elazab, nice to meet you!”

  
The train suddenly shudders to a stop, causing Ray’s book to fly off the seat into full view.

“Shit! Uh, don’t mind the book! It’s a fr-“ I interrupt Ray trying to explain what he is reading because there is nothing to explain.

“I, I fucking love Sailor Sun!” I attempt to hold myself back from screaming about how awesome it is, transformation scenes and all. But fangirling is inevitable. “It’s such a good anime, and the manga is pretty good too! I thought I was going to be alone in the Sailor Sun love, but clearly not!”

“Haha, yeah man!” Ray starts to chuckle as he picks up his book, “Well, we should probably get off the train now. Maybe we’ll be in the same class so we can scream about Sailor Sun and probably other animes.”

“Yeah, probably! It’s pretty likely we’ll be.”

So, we both waddle out of the train and wait in front of the gates. Looking around I try to scout out my old friends, after all, PBG is tall as fuck! I think of the possible ways I could find him out of the crowd, but nothing really comes to mind. Well, shit comes to mind but not all of it would help me find PBG in the crowd. These thoughts include, but not limited to: screaming Harvest Noon sucks, also screaming Legend of Zilda: Skyward Blade is overrated, looking through the crowd for the tallest person, and giving up and waiting till tomorrow. I decided, hey you’ll probably see him tomorrow so don’t waste your time and just focus on the gate opening. Then, the crowd begins to move forward as the gate opens. I pull out the paper that was mailed to me with my room number, key, and schedule.

  
“Room 209…” I mutter to myself grabbing the key to my room and entering the doors to the Bluebell dorms.

All around me is people asking each other things like “How was your summer?” and “Shit man, I haven’t seen you since last year, how’ve you been?” and other types of small talk. I am a little bit peeved by this because I am trying to walk with two heavy suitcases and an overfilled duffle bag, move your slow asses out of my fucking way jesus fucking christ.

 

After, like, 10 minutes of pushing and shoving, I finally reach my room. Honesty, I have no clue what kind of roommate I’m going to get so i’m slightly worried. After all, there is a good chance they’ll hate how fucking loud I am, but that’s on them to get used to. Unlocking the door, a walk on in and find out that I got to the room first. That means I get first bunk choice, which is really nice because I want top bunk.

  
As I’m unpacking my suitcase, I hear the lock on the door click. After who seems to be my roommate locks the door, he screws with the knob. Clearly not realizing it’s locked, I wander over and open it for him. It is then that I realize who my roommate is.

  
“Well, well, well, look who can’t use a lock properly,” I chuckle, “Ray Narvaez Jr., welcome to being the loudest person here’s roommate!”

“Dean!? Holy shit, you’re my roommate? Well this year is gonna suck!” he jokes.

  
“Haha, yeah, whatever asshole,” I smile, “ By the way, I set myself up on top bunk, but if you need help unpacking your bags I can assist.

“That would be awesome if you could help, afterwards we should head down and get some lunch,” he suggests, clearly thankful for your help.

After an hour and half of unpacking and talking about various, obscure animes, we head down to the cafeteria for lunch. Ray had me find a seat for both of us while he went up to grab some grub. So, that’s what I did. I found a seat next to a girl with orange hair and a guy who seemed to be her boyfriend. I didn’t mean to be nosy but they were talking about how much they missed each other and the boy starts talking about the two clubs at this school and how popular they both are. That’s when Ray sits down.

“Ok, I got you a sandwich and some chips,” he starts, “Also I bought us both cookies, because it’s my thanks for already being a badass roommate.”

I gasp and get a huge smile on my face. “Ray, I officially am your best friend and you can do nothing about it, you are stuck with me forever.”

It is at that point the ginger turns to me and eyes my cookie, “I will give you 100 yen for that cookie.”

The boy next to her laughs and says, “Lucah, don’t ask a stranger for their cookie! If you want one that badly I’ll buy you one.”

“Yeah, even if you offered me more money, I wouldn’t have given you this cookie. It is a symbol of new friendship!” I laugh.

“Haha, yeah, sorry. Anyways, I’m Lucah and this is Jon. What year are you two?” Lucah says in her silky voice.

“The name’s Ray, and the person who you tried to take the cookie from is Dean. We are both first years.” Ray introduces.

“Really?” Jon begins, “Lucah here is also a first year. I assume you guys haven’t heard of the Normal Boots or Hidden Block clubs, correct?”

Ray and I look at each other confused. Clearly neither of us haven’t, but Jon smiles and begins speaking again. “Cool, well, I’ll restart my explanation. So, there are these two clubs at Asagao. They are the Normal Boots and Hidden Block clubs. The Normal Boots club is the more popular out of the two, and everyone looks up to them. Hidden Block on the other hand… they are weird to say the least. They both compete in the yearly tournament, and until last year, Normal Boots reigned supreme. Apparently this year Normal Boots is training thrice as hard.”

“Holy shit, who all is in this club?” My eyes widen as that was an exposition overload.

“Well,” Jon points over to a table full of boys in green, varsity like jackets, “The sparkly guy’s name is Jared. He always has some sort of event happening. I honestly don’t remember what it was last year. The guy sitting to the right of him is Satch, he is probably the smartest kid in school. Then there is the mess that is Continue. The ginger is Josh, the brunette with the beard is Nick, and the last one is Paul. The one with the bird is the name stealer Jon, and finally the tall guy is PBG, he’s one of the founders. He is captain of the soccer team. Als-”

I interrupt, “Wait, I know PBG! He was one of my friends back at home!”

“What the hell?!” Jon starts to freak out, clearly taken aback by this turn of events. “I don’t believe you! It could be just another person.”

“Nope! That is definitely him. Tall and scruffy and a cool dude!” Just like I remember. Well, almost. He’s popular now, so that’s different.” I laugh. Ray and Lucah are just staring at me like I’m insane. Jon is absolutely shocked. That’s when a person sitting across from us looks up from his food and rolls his eyes.

“Dude, that’s like saying I have five eyes and seven arms, it’s not true.” He buds in.

“Hey asshat, you weren’t part of this conversation so why don’t you fuck off,” Jon glares at the boy and he returns to eating his food.

Ray stands up and politely says, “Hey, thanks for talking to us at lunch today and filling us in. You guys were very nice to us today. We better get going Dean.”

I huff and stand up. “Thanks for filling us first years in Jon, I hope we meet up with you and Lucah again soon.”

So we start heading towards the door when someone shouts my name across the cafeteria.

“Dean!! Is that you or am I imagining things?” the voice says, I turn around and see someone towering over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first, i just wanted to point out that this fic takes place a year before hana comes to asagao
> 
> second, holy crap, its been 2 and a half years since ive posted a fic, even then it wasnt even on archive  
> anyways, all comments/criticism is greatly appreciated, and sorry if any character seems ooc!!


	2. Rule Two: Don’t Tell Guys They Have Cute Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has 5 consecutive heart attacks while Dean talks with the popular boys. Nothing too exciting.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ I stare at Ray, eyes wide. I feel like I know who it is but, come on! In front of the packed cafeteria where everyone’s watching. But, instead of being a wuss, I turn around and smile at the figure looming over me. “Peanut boy, we meet again!” Behind me Ray sounds like he’s going to have a fucking heart attack, but I continue. “So, how have you been?” I attempt to be as nonchalant as possible, but hell if that’s going to work.

“I’ve been pretty g-,” He is suddenly interrupted by a sparkling figure. What was his name…. Jared? Nah, I better just call him sparkle boy if he asks a question.

“Peebs, who the hell are these people?” Sparkle Boy asks, clearly not realizing there are people in front of him, and everyone in the room is watching. That or he knows and doesn’t care. Probably the latter, but who the hell knows.

“Hi, yes, I’m Dean and this is Ray, nice to meet you Sparkle Boy,” I snarkily reply for PBG. People around us start murmuring and Ray is dying a little more with every word that comes out of my mouth. Oh well, I got us both into this mess so I am going to get us out.

“Wait, did you just call me Sparkle Boy?” he responds, clearly taken aback by my stupid response.

      “I-I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that,” Ray stutters next to me. “Look, we’ll just be on our way. No hard feelings.”

“Dude, chill. Also, my name is Jared not ‘Sparkle Boy thank you very much. Anyways,” he turns back to PBG, “We still need to discuss who’s going to be doing what for this years tournament. Get a head start y’know?”

PBG nods and turns back to me. “Hey, I have to go but maybe later we can catch up!”

“Yeah totally! See you soon!” I smile and Ray proceeds to drag me by the arm out of the cafeteria before things get worse.

As we are walking, Ray finally lets go of my arm and walks next to me. “So, you and the popular kids…”

I give him a confused look and respond, “Um, what do you mean?”

“Well, you seem to know them…” Ray continues. 

“I don’t see where you’re going with this,” I give him a slight smile and tilt my head a bit.

“I honestly don’t know where I’m going with this,” he sighs, “Please, all I ask is that you don’t abandon me because I’m not popular.”

I start laughing, “Dude, for one, I don’t care if you aren’t popular. You gave me a cookie and that makes you awesome in my book. Two, who gives a shit if I’m friends with both you and some popular kids. It’s honestly not a problem to have friends. Plus, you are my roommate so you have no choice but to deal with me!”

He gives a faint smile and opens the door to the Bluebell dorms. “I hope that’s a promise you can keep…”

 

———

The alarm on my phone begins to blare in my ears. After putting it on snooze for what seemed like the tenth time, I finally get up and get dressed. I look at my phone and it’s about 7:30 am, forty five minutes before class, so I head out for class a little early. Just to make sure I know where I’m going. Before I leave, I throw a book at Ray to wake him up. He groans and falls out of the bottom bunk.

Poppy Hall, room 103. That’s where I need to go. Rushing down the pathways, I look for the building I am supposed to be in. Finally, I see a building surrounded by poppies and I rush inside. As I’m walking, I start looking through the locker numbers to see where I can put some of my extra books. I prepare to turn the corner when I run straight into someone!

We both stumble and fall to the ground. I only dropped my book bag but the boy I ran into dropped a plethora of books and papers.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” I start gathering all of the papers and books next to me, trying my best to make up for my stupid actions.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” he sighs picking things up at the same pace as me. Eventually we get to the last thing and somehow, we try grabbing it at the same time. That means, our hands collide. We both look up at each other and _damn that’s a nice face_. My face gets really hot and I can feel myself blushing. So pull my hand away at almost the same instant he does, and hand him some of the things he dropped.

“I’m incredibly sorry si-“ he cuts me off mid sentence.

“Mcjones Rylie, pleasure to meet you. Well, sorta,” he gives me a small smile.

“Dean Elazab. It’s very nice to meet you, and I am still sorry I knocked you down,” I return the smile and hold my hand out for a handshake before he starts carrying his stuff again.

“No biggie. I shouldn’t have walked that close to the corner anyways, dangerous when people speed down the hall,” he chuckles, “Anyways, I must head off to class. I may see you sooner or later.”

Then he walked off, and I watched him in awe. Oh god, he’s hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope this chapter doesnt seem rushed haha. but thank you all for the kind comments and kudos! it really made me want to write more. as always, if you see any mistakes please point them out! i hope everyone has a nice day~


	3. Rule Three: Those Adorable Eyes Can Hurt Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray becomes a salty bitch because he is **angery**

_God I have to snap out of it!_ I am still staring blankly into the distance, trying to get that boy’s adorable face out of my mind. His name also sounds really familiar, like we’ve met before but i just don’t remember it. I let out a sigh and finally snap out of my trance.

Eventually, I make it into class. I throw my book bag on the chair next to me, saving it for Ray, and then pull out my phone. After what seems like hours, which was probably only like 10 minutes, Ray finally makes it to class. I quickly wave him over and lift my bag so he has a seat.

“Hey! What took so long?” I ask, not really understanding the concept of time.

“Dude, you woke me up with a book for starters, then I got dressed and came here in less than 15 minutes, you think that that’s a long time!” Ray snaps back. Clearly, he’s not a morning person, so I relax a bit.

After a minute or so passes in silence Ray finally sighs and turns to me, “Sorry for snapping at you dude, I’m not a huge earlybird.”

  
“Ah no man, it’s fine! I wouldn’t say I’m a morning person either, I just have a naturally loud ass voice,” I laugh, showing that he didn’t hurt my feelings in anyway. After all, I did throw a book at him.

Finally, the teacher walks in and starts addressing the class. I know that I should be paying attention, but I can’t get that guy out of my mind! I need to though, after all I’m straight! **These are not heterosexual things that heterosexuals think about so I need to stop thinking like a homosexual and get my fucking act together like a normal heterosexual male.** I must have slapped myself as Ray quickly turns to me and asks if I’m ok. I just nod my head so he doesn’t worry and we don’t draw anymore attention our way. He then turns back towards the blackboard and starts writing down the classroom rules like a dork.

I finally decide to pay attention to my surroundings and listen to the teacher's monologue. As I’m doing this, I start to notice some things about Ray. For starters, he is a diligent notetaker. He is quickly and neatly writing down everything that the teacher lists as important. Second, he is constantly sneaking glances at me to see what I’m doing. When I catch him doing this, he goes red in the face and turns back to his notes. It’s actually kind of cute. Not in a boyfriend cute kind of way, more of a cute kitten kind of way.

Eventually, class finally ends and we are dismissed for lunch. That’s when Ray turns to me and begins to speak. “Dude, are you ok? You seemed really distracted in class today. I mean, I guess that’s normal since it’s the first day and there’s a bunch of rules and shit that you don’t need to pay much attention to, but still.”

I sweatdrop. “U-uh yeah! I’m fine. I was just really bored in class today, yknow?¨

“Oh, I understand. The teacher did spout off some nonsense rules after all, you can look at the ones I wrote down if you like!” Ray smiles and continues, “I didn’t get them all because she started repeating some rules with different wording but these are the bulk of it!”

I return his smile and respond with a nod, “Thank you so much dude, you are the best!” But as we are walking through the halls something catches my eye, more like someone. Its McJones again. This time, he is putting up a few posters advertising the soccer team.

“Dean..?” Ray pokes me back into reality. It also catches McJones attention and he turns his head and smiles. I can feel my face heat up and turn red, but then Ray quietly asks, “Do you know him?”  
Before I could respond McJones walks over and responds for me. “Not very well, we bumped into each other this morning and are on a first name basis.” He then holds his hand out so Ray can shake it and introduce himself, “I’m McJones Rylie, pleasure to meet you.”

Ray gives him a strange look and gripped his hand and shook it. “Ray Narveaz Jr. It nice to meet you.”

I can feel the strange tension between them so I try to change the subject. “What’s with the posters?” I smile hoping that I fixed the problem and didn’t make it worse.

“Oh,” McJones turns back to me and smiles, “My brother asked me to help put up a few posters advertising the soccer team. We need two more decent players or else we can’t play this year.”

“I think I know some decent soccer players,” I turn to Ray and smile but he is still looking at McJones with that weird look.

“Well,” he hands me a poster, “The information is on that, so tell those two ‘decent soccer players to come on down to try outs,” he winks and walks back to the wall and continues taping up posters.

I grab Ray by the wrist and drag him with me into the cafeteria. “You can play soccer, right?” I can feel my face going back to its normal tint of pale as fuck.

“Yeah, kinda. I haven’t played for a few years though. Are you seriously going through with this?”

“Yes! I made a goal to join one club or group and my body might as well benefit! Also it sounds fun to play a sport, I haven’t really been part of that kind of team before.”

Ray just sighs and finds us a seat next to Lucah and Jon. He gives them a little wave before heading up to get everyone lunch. Of course, we gave him the money, he’s just bringing them over for us.

“Lucah, are you not in our class or what! I haven’t seen you all day!” I over exaggerate my voice and worry because she’s a new friend and I wanted to annoy her in the morning.

“Dude, I sit right behind you in class. I was poking you all morning but Ray told me to stop. I was kinda sad that I couldn’t try to annoy you more but whatever.” She laughs and smiles at me. What a cool friend.

That’s when McJones walked in and sat down next to me. “Hey! I need your help with something come with me,” and he grabs me by the wrist and starts dragging me away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh looks like ray is getting saltyyyy
> 
> as always feedback is highly accepted
> 
> i want to thank you all for being super nice and cool and inspiring me to work on this more


	4. Give a Warning Before Dragging Someone off of Their Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> games and stuff i think???

_“Where the hell are we going?”_ I loudly question as McJones drags me down the hall to an unknown location. I know for a fact I’m blushing and look like a Jiggypuff with a sunburn.

 __Finally, McJones speaks up and tells him what’s going on as they come to a halt. “Sorry I took you away so suddenly, I just can’t function in such a noisy area,” He looks down and blushes in embarrassment.

 __“Fair enough, now can you explain why you dragged me away from food?” I question, trying to keep my voice from shaking. I look down at my hand and notice that he is still holding it. Quickly he notices and pulls his hand away from mine.

 __“UM!!! Do you want to h-hangout at my dorm later? It will be fun, we can play games and hangout and stuff!” He spurts out as fast as humanly possible and stares at me, waiting for my answer.

 __giggle a bit and give him a smile. “Yeah! what time and what’s your room number?”

 __“Well,” He stares down at his feet and stutters, “I w-was going to give you my phone number and text you the details and just have your number in general…”

 __I pull out my phone and open it up to the new contacts screen and hand my phone to him. “Type it in and I’ll send you a message!” I state and give him a small, reassuring smile.

 __I send a quick ‘henlo’ and hear his phone buzz in his pocket. “How do you spell your last name?” he asks, making me a contact in his phone.

 __“E-l-a-z-a-b.”

 __“Awesome! I’ll send you a message with the details later, I have to go do something,” he snaps his fingers, clearly trying to remember what he was doing. “Whatever, I’ll remember once I get moving.” Shrugging it off, he waves and walks off. I proceed to do the same.

 

 __Once I reenter the cafeteria and near my original seat, I hear Ray talking to Lucah and Jon about… something.

 __“—I see the way he looks at Dean. I’m not stupid. I just hope I can change the way Dean looks at him, y’know?” Ray sighs rather loudly and Lucah gestures over to me and Ray goes red in the face.

 __I walk up to the table and sit down and give Ray a small questioning glance, but he returns it with the look of ‘could we not talk about it?’. I shrug it off and thank him for the food, and pay him back for getting it for me. At least, that’s what I try to do. He just shook his head and pushed the money back towards me. “If I’m not making them pay, I sure as hell ain’t going to make you pay! So eat up you little shit!”

 __After lunch passes and we get back to the dorms, I start thinking. What was Ray talking about at lunch? So, I decide to ask him. “What happened while I was gone?”

 __“Oh nothing, Lucah made a stupid joke and then Jon kissed her on the cheek. It was really cute,” He gives a soft smile as he reads his book. I was about to ask him more but I feel a buzz in my pocket and see a text from McJones on my screen.

 

McJones: Hey, do you still want to hangout?

Me: yeah man, whats youre room number and do you want me to bring anything?

McJones: Just yourself! My room number is 206.

Me: awesome, meet you in a few minutes!

 

 __I grab a jacket and fluff up my hair to make it look nicer. “Where are you going?” I hear Ray question from the bottom bunk, not looking up from the notebook he is writing in.

 __“Oh, McJones asked if I wanted to come over and play games. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner!” I exhale. God, now I feel bad for not asking if he could come along.

 __“Ah, well, no big deal I guess. Just tell me in advance next time, ok?” Ray sighs out. I can tell he’s disappointed, but I don’t really know what to say. It’s not that I _wanted_ to leave him behind but I completely forgot to tell him and it just makes me feel awful.

“Well, I’ll see you in an hour or two!” I’m halfway out of the doorway before I turn back and sigh, “I’m… sorry.”

 

 __“203… 204… 205… ah! There!” You approach the door and knock on it a few times and in a matter of seconds its open. A panicked McJones appears in the doorway.

 __“Awesome! You’re here!” He ushers me inside and I see a mess of controllers, games, and systems all piled up by the TV. Both desks are also covered in piles of books, papers, and one of them seems to have two stacks of manga and DVDs. “Sorry it’s a bit of a mess. My brother was on his way to a friends dorm and we played a bit of New Super Nario Bros on my Oui.” He gestures to the TV which is still playing that familiar jingle and game footage. “He wouldn’t stop throwing me off the edge! It was total bull. But whatever. You can pick a game if you want. I have a bunch of them!”

 __“Up to you man! I’d play just about anything,” I give him a smile and look at the massive pile of games. There are a couple really obscure titles in there that you only heard of because you are a massive weeb. Deciding that picking an obscure game would be dumb, you grab three games out of the pile, hoping McJones will help pick one. I lay them out in front of him, gesturing for him to pick one. Nario Party 3, Nokemon Stadium 2, Stupendous Stomp Sisters.

 __“I like being your friend so why don’t we just,” he slides that to the side. “Why don’t we play some Stadium? It’s always fun!” So he plugs the G64 into the TV and boots up the game.

 __We play a few rounds, then play some Stomp on the 64 for a while. Time flies and after I know it, it’s midnight. “Shit, uh, McJones. It was a bunch of fun coming over tonight!” I stand up and smile, “It’s probably best if I get going, my roommate is probably worried.”

 __He gives me a soft smile and stands up. “Thanks for coming over! Maybe we could do this again sometime,” he stares deeply into my eyes and takes a small step forward, and I can’t help but do the same. Then, he wraps me in a hug and walks over to the door to let me out. A small tension is left in the air but neither of us will acknowledge it so I just step out of the room.

 __“Thanks again for having me over, it was tons of fun,” I give a warm smile and wave then head back towards my dorm room. Once I get back I realize that the lights are off and the door is locked so I just assume Ray is asleep. I quietly unlock the door and enter, and on the dresser next to the door is a note.

 __‘Hey, sorry for falling asleep, it was just late and I was super tired after today. Don’t worry about being a bit loud because I sleep like a log. Usually.

 __ __ __ __ __-Ray’

 __Even in the moonlight I could make out something erased. He wrote ‘love’ at first. Not just -Ray, -love Ray. I try not to take that to mean anything because I know friend love is a thing but…

 __I decide not to change and go ahead and climb into bed. I get under the covers and start drifting off, but one question stays on my mind. Why did he write love in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not dead and i finally finished writing this chapter! yay! 
> 
> sorry for the long absence, writers block just about killed me, but i finally wrote more!!! so uh yeah!
> 
> as always i hope you enjoyed and any feedback is welcome. have a very nice day.
> 
> ———  
> edit so uh if you want a few fanfic updates or if you just want to dm me about something you can follow me on tumblr at dani-the-toad.tumblr.com


	5. My Head Hurts My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok lmao i know ive been gone for almost an entire year but im back with a new chapter!   
> heres a few notes,  
> this is in ray’s pov  
> it is about 3 or 4 days after the last one  
> and trigger warning that ray vomits but its non graphic so its ok

“Ray? Are you ok?” I hear my name called out by the person I presume to be Dean. Starting to wake up, I crack open my eyes and was greeted with a pounding headache and a worried roommate kneeling beside my bed. At first, I thought I was dreaming, since, well, everything seemed very dream like, but after a while I just went with it and assumed it wasn’t. 

 

“You slept longer than you normally do so I got worried,” Dean says in a soft tone. Which is also very strange because he naturally has a loud voice that can be heard through the walls of our room. As I sat up however, a shooting pain hit my head and I suddenly became dizzy. I fell back in bed, but that's when Dean really started to freak out. “Ray oh my god! 

 

I shut my eyes and grip my head with a jolt and weakly ask, “Can you pass me my water on the dresser…” Dean, of course, obliges, and puts the back of his hand to my forehead checking my temperature the best he can without a thermometer.

 

“Ray, holy hell man, you’re burning up!” Worry trickles from Dean’s voice as he lifts his (incredibly soft) hand from my forehead. “Are you able to walk?”

 

I struggle to open my eyes back up and try to move my legs to no avail. I shut my eyes again as the room is way too bright and making my headache even worse, if that’s even possible. I lightly shake my head no to tell Dean that I can’t move which he quickly tells, “I’ll be right back,” and then sprints out of the room. 

 

But in no time, he is back with a cool, damp cloth and he lays it gently across my forehead and then pulls a chair over to the bed. I can’t tell if it’s my fever making my face warm up or the fact that he is sitting so close to me  _ and _ taking care of me, but it is definitely getting warmer and redder. 

 

“Ray, I’m not leaving until you feel better. I will sit in this chair and wait for your fever to break, I’ll even wait all day if I have to because that is what a true friend would do!” It is definitely a blush creeping up on my face because the way Dean just swears himself to my care, well, it’s like he is my knight in shining armor. It is endearing to say the least.

 

The moment is ruined by the sudden rush of sickness in my stomach, as i practically yell, “Pass the trash can,” as fast as possible. Thankfully Dean handed me the trashcan fast enough, not thankfully, he watched me puke into it. “Ughnnn,” I groan out after hurling into the small container, and Dean begins to panic a bit before texting someone. 

 

“I just sent a message to someone to bring us trash bags and some light food, but he won’t be here for a bit. Will you be ok for a few minutes while I look for Jon and Lucah?” Dean says quickly, yet still in a softer than normal tone. But my stomach churned, not from the sickness, but because I knew who he asked and that honestly frustrated me to the brink of getting sick at the thought. 

 

A little while later, there is a knock at the door. I weakly, but loud enough to penetrate the door, “Who’s there,” and then wait for a response. Deep down I know who’s there but, well, I really wish it isn’t who I believe it is.

 

“It’s McJones, is Dean there?” I hear his tone drop a bit when he hears me respond, so I honestly want to hear him when he hears Dean isn’t there. Though I don’t want to hear or see him at all. 

 

“He’s not here right now but the door is unlocked so you can just come in,” I huff, still a tad peeved at him for the night he totally stole Dean from me. But I just have to keep reminding myself he is here to help as carefully opens the door to let himself in.

 

As he walks in, I can hear the rustling of a plastic bag as he takes stuff out of it. “I brought some medicine and cheerios. I also got a thermometer just to make sure it was a fever and you weren’t just…” he sighs after trailing off and then continues, “Are you able to sit up so you don’t choke on the thermometer? We have to get a temperature to see how severe your sickness is.”

 

I slowly try to sit up a bit, feeling woozy as I do so. McJones hands me the thermometer carefully and I put it in my mouth and wait as it rates how high of a temperature I actually have. As the thermometer beeps, I take a small look and it reads 101.7. “Is this proof I’m not faking…” I mutter just loud enough so McJones can hear me.

 

“I understand that you are sick, but that kind of attitude is not helpful. Especially to someone who is helping take care of you,” he snaps back hastily with a quick glare.

 

That is when anger truly hit and masked my sickness. “Let’s be completely honest here,” I start with hatred seeping in my voice, “You’re here for Dean. Which fine whatever, I don’t give a damn at this point. But you are not—“

 

“You’re right. I am just here for Dean. You know why? Because unlike you, I have a goddamn chance. I don’t even need to be here to have a chance, hell, I never needed to do  _ anything _ , so Ray, stay the fuck out of my way.”

 

I could hear the pure disdain in his voice and see the spite in his face. My head was pounding both with rage and pain. But there was nothing I could do, because right before I could say anything else, the door opened and Dean, Lucah, and Jon stood in the doorway. Lucah was the first to run over to me, quickly catching onto the situation, and handed me a thermos full of freshly made soup.

 

“Sorry we took so long getting back here,” Lucah looks in McJones direction but quickly looks back to Ray, “Buuuut I made some soup for you since Dean said you were sick! I don’t know how good it will be because I’m not a big cook but I guess it’s the thought that counts.”

 

Jon saunters in after his girlfriend, giving McJones a side eye as he approached me. He kneeled next to the bed with Lucah and gave me a soft smile. “How ya feelin’ tough guy?”

 

“My stomach is starting to feel better after vomiting whatever I ate last night, but my head is still throbbing and  _ he  _ certainly doesn’t help that fact,” I sigh, though I am truly happy they finally came to rescue me from hell. I glance over to see what happened to Dean, but he was already invested in a conversation with McJones. What’s even worse is he’s blushing.

 

“So how long did you have to deal with him?” Lucah whispers, clearly concerned.

 

“Ten minutes at most, but he sure does find a way to get under my skin. He pretty much told me that I have no chance of getting Dean and I should just give up. It doesn’t sound bad, but it really really hurt me” I huff, still beaten up by what he said before everyone walked in. I honestly just wanted to punch him. But that feeling must have been mutual between Jon and I, because Jon walked over, tapped him on the shoulder, and then full on decked McJones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am finally back and already working on the next chapter so you people are allowed to bug me when i dont update lmao  
> give me a message on tumblr @dani-the-toad and i hope everyone has a wonderful day!!!!


End file.
